Talk:The Ballad of Badbeard
Disambiguation I really think the episodes should be more important then the songs, why are there some episodes with "(episode)" at the end of their name instead of having the songs do that with "(song)" at the end of their name? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Because, people make the songs usually before the episode, and if you move it to, say, "The Ballad of Badbeard (song)", then when you move the episode to just "The Ballad of Badbeard", it will link to the song, not the-no wait, I see. It might work. Let's actually try that. --SuperFlash101 22:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC) So we wait for Toph to try that or can anyone else do that? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:52, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I moved the song page to The Ballad of Badbeard (song), but it won't let be switch the episode to just The Ballad of Badbeard, because the song page is still linked by that. We'll have to get Topher to do that, like you said. --SuperFlash101 01:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC) You did? Oh hey look I can too, I figured that was an admin ability, I guess its because I am so used to doing that as an admin at a different wiki I figured it was an admin power -_-' felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, anyone can move a page to another page that doesn't already have an article at it. Do we want to have The Ballad of Badbeard as a full-on disambiguation page, or do we want it to be the episode and then disambig it at the top like some of the other articles we have? Option three is to leave the song and episode articles where they're at and just change the redirect on The Ballad of Badbeard to the episode and then put a disambig notice at the top? What do we think? —Topher 04:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I think option two, the episode itself shouldn't play second fiddle to its own song in my opinion felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ferb's Line Hey, I don't writte good english, but in this episode, Ferb speaks more, he says, i think "Yes, Capitain Grandpa" or something like that, and he sing the Badbeard song the second time that is played (when everybody walk to the lake.) Somebody can put this Ferb's phrases/speakings, please? Gabo 200 Candace and Perry This is the first time that Candace follows Perry in his mission againts Doofenshmirtz and get's involved in his mission by accident in scaring Doofenshmirtz right to his crocodiles and saves Perry from being lunch to the two Susans, presses the self destruction thinking its a vending machine, there Perry saves her. After the episode have ended, Candace might've told Perry that his secret as a secret agent was kept safe and Perry knows that they form a great team, why? Because they have a very strong bond between the two. Tony Duck 02:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because she thought she was seeing things (remember orange moss!) she doubted Perry is a secret agent. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC)